


First Impressions

by satella89



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satella89/pseuds/satella89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chamberlake - First impressions are everything, Cassie knows how she feels about Faye's but the question is how does Faye feel about Cassie's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I don’t own anything from the TSC.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today had been one hell of a day Cassie thought as she laid down on her bed hoping sleep would come easily for once; she was wrong. Cassie tossed and turned trying to find a comfy spot but just nothing was working, she laid on her back staring up at her starry ceiling as thoughts from the day wandered back into her mind.

~~~~~~~~~

Cassie was fighting with her locker unable to get it open, 'I swear if that guy doesn't stop staring at me I am going to go over there and make him!' she glanced over at the boy across the hall as he looked away, closed his locker and walked away, 'Finally, thank god!' Cassie thought.

"So you're the new girl." A brunette said while looking Cassie over.

'Wait, did she just check me out?' Cassie was stunned briefly before she quickly put a smile on, "Ah yeah, that's me."

"You're very pretty." she said smirking at the blonde.

Cassie's smile fell, 'Did she just-'

The dark haired girl looked down at Cassie's lock, "Try it again." she said as she walked away.

Cassie was stunned speechless, she looked over her shoulder as the girl walked turned the corner, 'What in the world?' she sighed and tried her lock once again, but to her surprise this time it opened. 

"That's Faye, resident bad girl." a voice said from behind her.

Cassie turned around, "Hmm, she's convincing."

"Hi, I'm Diana." the girl introduced herself.

"I'm Cassie-"

"Cassie Blake, I know your grandmother, it's a really small town." the bell for class rang causing a brief awkward moment between the two girls, "I gotta run but everybody hangs out at the Boathouse after school, it's right on the water front you can't miss. So stop by and I'll show you around."

The offer had surprised her and she smiled a little to show her thanks as Diana walked off to class. She turned and watched Diana leave letting a real smile form on her lips, maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.

~~~~~~~~~

Cassie looked carefully at the stars on her ceiling. Being told her and this Adam guy were written in the stars had definitely thrown her for a loop, and she decided to see what her ceiling thought about the matter. And yes she knew she had probably lost her mind, looking at her ceiling for help, but with the day she had had today maybe this didn't seem so insane after all. She watched as the stars on her ceiling started to shine and shift, making it look like she was looking at the real night sky. Cassie smiled at the beautiful sight momentarily forgetting what she was supposed to be looking for. 'Adam.. Adam..' she scanned the stars carefully, 'Nope don't see anything about an Adam.' Cassie felt a wave of relief wash over her, 'I knew it wasn't true.' she closed her eyes as another memory from the day filled her head.

~~~~~~~~~

Cassie glanced around the Boathouse, the placed seemed nice, but before she could give it anymore thought, two girls had slid into the booth with her. Cassie recognized both of them from school, and thanks to Diana she knew one of their names was Faye. Though she didn't need Faye's name to remember her, she had definitely made an unforgettable impression, 'What is she doing now?' Cassie suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach as she looked down at the table nervously.

Faye got comfy in the booth, "Adam's a hottie. You should make a play, you're totally his type." 

Cassie tried not to show any emotion to Faye's words, 'Yeah well he's not exactly mine.' 

"Stop it Faye." the other girl looked at her friend.

"What?" Faye looked back at her almost insulted that she was interrupted, "It's true." she looked back at Cassie smiling.

"I'm Melissa, it's nice to meet you." she smiled as she extended her hand to the blonde. Cassie shook it and returned a small smile not completely sure what was going on.

"And I'm Faye Chamberlain."

"Yeah we met, ah, sort of." their brief meeting at her locker flashed through Cassie's mind.

"Now it's official" Faye said with a shrug and a grin which just added to the confusion Cassie was already feeling inside of her.

"Hey sorry to hear about your mom." Melissa said looking genuinely sorry.

Still the words had caught Cassie off guard, she opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She took a second and tried again, "Thanks."

"And your father? Where's he?" Faye asked not giving Cassie a chance to linger on Melissa's earlier statement.

"Well he died just after I was born." Cassie didn't understand why the two girls had brought up her family, she was used to the I'm sorries, but this felt more like an interrogation.

A flicker of emotion ran through Faye's eyes, "My father's dead too. I still have my mother though." 

"You probably met her, she's the principal." Melissa piped in.

"Do not let her smile fool you, she can be bitchy." Faye smirked causing Cassie to look away letting out a small chuckle.

Faye looked over at the counter before she turned her gaze back to Cassie, "Adam's cute don't you think?" 

Cassie looked over at Adam taking a moment to try to organize her thoughts, 'This girl is confusing the life out of me! It's like one moment she's flirting with me and the next she's trying to set me up with Adam! I am so confused by her. What is it exactly she wants?'

"And he really does go for the sad delicate types." Faye looked Cassie over slowly, stopping just for a second to long in places for it be purely friendly.

Cassie had had enough of the games for the moment though and the anger was bubbling up inside her from Faye's comment, "You know, I'm not feeling all that delicate right now so, I think I'm gonna go, you two have fun." she got up and walked out of the Boathouse leaving Faye speechless for the first time since she had met the brunette.

~~~~~~~~~

Cassie let out a long breath and rolled onto her side placing her hands under had head as a pillow. There were definitely some feelings forming inside of her for the brunette, feelings that she was scared of. Her mother had only died a month ago and she had just moved into Chance Harbor, the last thing she wanted was a crush on the 'resident bad girl' on the town. Mad at herself for developing feelings so easily for Faye she got out of bed and paced around in her room, 'No no no no no, this can not happen. I need to get my life back together. I need to just focus on school and do well in my classes. I can not be..' Cassie sighed as she collapsed onto her bed on her stomach, 'Can't be what Cassie? I'm not even sure there's anything actually between us..' she rolled onto her back and looked up at the stars once again, they always seemed to help calm her down. She felt her eyes start to close and was grateful sleep was finally taking over. She suddenly opened her eyes wide and stared at her ceiling with her mouth slightly open in shock. She could not believe what she was seeing, there written in the stars was 'Faye'. Maybe it was the stress of the day, being locked in an on fire car does do things to you, or maybe it was the sleep deprivation, but either way Cassie was sure the name 'Faye' was right there in front of her. Relaxing from her sudden discovery she felt sleep slowly start to creep up on her again. She closed her eyes letting it wash over her. Whatever this was with Faye she would have to figure out tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie had once again found herself not being able to fall asleep. Today was just too over whelming, how was she ever supposed to sleep? A witch? This wasn't possible right? Cassie watched as her ceiling turned into the night sky once again. Then again, maybe it was.

~~~~~~~~~

Cassie followed Diana into the room and was surprised to see Faye sitting on a hammock, "Finally." she said standing up and run her eyes up Cassie's body.

Cassie looked away nervously as she moved farther into the room, 'I'm sure I did not imagine that this time, I think.'

"Hey neighbor, I'm Nick, also known as the guy in the window." a boy introduced himself as he jumped down a ladder. Cassie scoffed slightly at him not impressed.

Adam walked into the room and froze when he saw her, "Hi." he said slowly.

Cassie looked around the room, everyone she knew in the town was standing in the room with her. Diana, Faye, Adam, Melissa, Nick, confusion started to build up inside of her, "Ok, what are all of you doing here? What's going on?"

"We wanna explain." Adam replied talking softly, almost like he was trying to reassure Cassie that they were not gonna hurt her.

"I didn't wanna tell you like this but I didn't have a choice." Diana glared at Faye.

"She has a right to know." the brunette looked at Cassie.

"Know what?" Cassie asked starting to get even more confused.

Diana took a deep breath, "Who you are."

Cassie started backing up clearly becoming freaked out, "Ok this is getting really weird, I-" Her back hit something, she turned to see it was the boy Nick, and for a brief second she wondered if she was in over her head.

"Hey, you don't have to be scared." Adam tried once again to calm Cassie down.

'Oh my god would you stop it Adam, I'm not going to melt into your arms because you're talking all softly at me! Now if it was Faye..' Cassie shook her head, she could not let her mind go there at the moment, she had bigger problems to deal with, "Can somebody tell me what is going on?"

"Look Cassie I know this is gonna sound crazy, but that fire yesterday.." Diana sighed, "I dunno how to say this. Um.. We're different, you're different."

'Yeah you're all crazy.' Cassie's thoughts were interrupted though as Faye got up and walked towards her.

"Oh for god's sake spot it out! You're a witch. You're a full blooded 100% witch. We all are. There. Done." Faye smiled as Cassie's eyes went wide.

'Huh?' Cassie's mind went blank, of all the things she thought they were trying to tell her this was not one of them, "This is beyond crazy."

"The truth works that way." Faye raised her eyebrows then walked away.

Cassie heard Adam talking but it barely registered with her as she watched Faye, "Cassie, I know how this sounds. but the truth is our ancestry is part of a legacy that dates as far back as 1692." 

Cassie was trying to wrap her head around this, "You guys are saying I'm a witch."

"Like you're mother, and her mother." Melissa said carefully not wanting to push Cassie farther away by bringing up her mother.

"It's all in here Cassie." Diana reached into a bag and pulled out a small leather bound book, "Each family has a book, like this one, A journal that lays down each family line. I found mine-"

"Which explains her air of superiority." Faye interrupted her eyes never leaving Cassie's.

"The book contains thousands of spells, we've been practising, but without a full circle we can only do really lame ones." Melissa tried to explain.

Faye moved across the room, "Like open locked doors."

Cassie's mind went back to the day before, 'Yesterday at my locker. No this is crazy, magic does not exist.'

"Or curtains." Nick brought up hiding a smirk.

'Wait.' A thought dawned on Cassie, "Or set cars on fire!" she spat out accusingly.

Faye smiled awkwardly, "I'm sorry about that, I got a little out of hand."

The blond smiled ever so slightly, 'Faye? Seriously? Damn she's so-' 

Adam's voiced pulled Cassie out of her head, "A complete circle is six, one from each of the six families."

"You're the sixth, you complete the circle." Diana nodded confirming Adam's words.

"Now we're whole." Melissa commented.

Faye's eyes lit up, "We have more power now."

"But there's a ritual that will bind us, so we can control our power." Diana's eyes pleaded with Cassie's trying to get her to believe them.

"You are seriously messed up!” Cassie turned to leave only to find Faye in her path, "Get out of my way!" Cassie demanded.

Faye grabbed Cassie's arm, "Don't pretend you don't believe us. Deep down you know it's true." 

Cassie stared back into her entrancing dark eyes trying to ignore just how close Faye's lips were to her own, "What's true is how crazy you are." Faye gasped acting hurt by Cassie's words.

"Faye, take it easy." Adam warned.

The brunette tightened her grip on Cassie, "She can't just waltz out of here, she'll run to her grandmother."

Diana suddenly felt panic, "No one can know about us! Not even our families! We have to stay secret."

Cassie couldn't handle it anymore. Even if what they were saying was true it was just too much to process at the moment. She had to get out of there to clear her head. She ripped her arm free from Faye's grasp, "Fine!" she said letting everyone think she was agreeing. Cassie then took the opening and rushed past Faye running out the door to the abandoned house. 

~~~~~~~~~

Cassie sat up in bed turning her light on, she grabbed the letter she had found from her mother and read it one more time. 'Great power inside me huh?' Cassie sighed wiping away the few tears that had made their way down her cheeks, 'I wish you were still here mom..' she whispered as she placed the letter back on you nightstand and turned off her light. Cassie closed her eyes as she laid back down, but sleep was still not happening.

~~~~~~~~~

Cassie heard the thunder and looked out at the water, she glanced at the dock and was surprised at what she saw. There was Faye standing on the edge, soaked to the bone, yelling for more rain. Cassie continued to watched as Dianna approached the brunette only to be ignored. She saw the lightning strike next to Diana sending her to the ground and snapping Faye to her senses. Slowly the blond made her way down the length of the dock towards the two girls. She could hear Faye yelling at the storm to stop, but it was just raining harder and harder still.

"Stop this storm!" Faye shouted at the sky.

Cassie walked to the edge of the dock and looked up at the sky, "Make it stop.” she tried, “Make it stop.” she said again a little louder, “Make it stop!" Cassie demanded.

Faye and Diana watched Cassie in awe as the rain started to lighten up and then stop, “You did it, you're one of us.” Faye said secretly happy Cassie has fixed her mistake.

Diana rose to her feet and smiled, "You stopped it Cassie."

Cassie turned to leave the dock and stopped in front of them, she looked at Diana briefly before settling her gaze on Faye, "I don't want any part in this." she informed her then walked away leaving the girls alone. 

~~~~~~~~~

Adam's words kept running through her head, 'Faye's pretty shaken up' he had said when he showed up at Cassie's doorstep earlier that night. But what was Cassie supposed to do about that? And why should she even care? She let out a sigh as she opened her eyes to watch the stars. 'I hope she's ok..' Cassie looked over at her clock, 9:38pm, 'I wanna see her.. Maybe Diana is still up.' She grabbed her cell and sent a text to Diana.

“Hey it's Cassie, I was wondering if you knew Faye's address.”

“Hey Cassie! I'm so glad you texted me! How are you? I'm so sorry about today, we never meant to bombard you with all this out of nowhere.”

“I don't really wanna talk about it Diana, I meant what I said, I don't want any part in this. I just wanna know Faye's address. Can you help me out or not?”

“Ok sure, I'm sorry. She lives over on Duke, house 1852.”

“Thanks Diana.”

“Your welcome Cassie.”

Cassie threw on some more clothes, grabbed a hoodie and snuck into the hall, she didn't want to run into her grandmother and have to explain why she was leaving the house. 'I really hope this isn't a horrible idea..' Cassie silently prayed as she closed the front door as quietly as she could. 'Duke.. Duke.. If I remember right that just a few blocks away.' She started off down the street putting up her hood and stuffing her hands into her front pocket, it was a lot colder then she thought it'd be, 'Maybe I should just go home.' Even as the thought swam around in her head though Cassie continued to walk towards Faye's. It wasn't long before she found herself standing in front of the door not sure if she should knock or not, 'Well I came this far why back out now.' Cassie took a deep breath as she knocked on the door, she waited but no one answered, 'Maybe their in bed already.' Cassie thought as she turned to leave. She had just finished going down the front steps when she heard the door open.

“Cassie?” an all too familiar voice called to her.

'Shit..' Cassie turned around, “Faye.”

“What are you doing here?” she wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered from the cold.

“I ah, I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't have came.” the blond stumbled for words.

Faye looked at her, “Cassie?” 

She looked away, “I couldn't sleep and I just wanted to see how you were doing after..” she trailed off.

Faye nodded, “Wanna come in?” 

Cassie gave a small smile as she went back up the stairs and to the door, “If that's ok yeah I'd like to.”

Faye moved out of the way to let her come inside, “Sure.”

“Thanks.” Cassie walked into the house taking down her hood, she cupped her hands to her mouth and blew on them trying to warm them up.

Faye closed the door and looked at the girl, she reached out and touched Cassie's hands without warning surprising both of them, “You're like ice!”

“It's alright, I'm fine.” Cassie's breath had quickened at the touch and only continued to speed up as Faye took one of Cassie's hands in her own and pulled her along up the stairs.

They entered Faye's room and she pointed to the bed, “Sit.” the brunette instructed.

“Faye I'm really ok, I came here to check on you not for you to worry-” 

“Stop.” Faye pulled Cassie to the bed, “Sit Cassie.” She decided not to argue with her any more about it, Faye was being nice and she secretly liked the idea of Faye looking after her. Cassie sat on the edge of the bed and looked around the room nervously, “Relax jeeze I'm not going to go all homicidal on you Cass.”

Cassie gave a small laugh, “Right.” she shivered still cold from outside.

“Here.” Faye said as she wrap a blanket around Cassie, “You don't wanna catch a cold.”

“Faye..” Cassie turned to look at her, “Are you ok?”

“Sure why wouldn't I be?” Faye broke the eye contact and started playing with the tip of the blanket.

Cassie turned her body so she was facing Faye, “Adam said you were pretty shaken up by what happened at-”

“Yeah well what does Adam know anyways.” Faye huffed angrily.

An awkward silence fell between the two girls, “You know when you came up to me at my locker yesterday and said I was very pretty, I, I dunno how serious you were being with me, but I wanted to say that I think you're gorgeous..” Cassie bit her bottom lip waiting for her reaction.

Faye looked up surprised at the blonde's words, “You do?” she asked raising an eyebrow, Cassie nodded not trusting her voice, “I was being serious, I do think you're very pretty.” Cassie smiled, she reached out and put her hand onto Faye's causing them to stop fidgeting with the blanket, “I didn't mean for the storm to get out of hand. I just wanted to see what my new power could do. When the lightning almost hit Diana.. I'm sorry Cassie. I never thought I'd lose control of it.”

“I know.” Cassie took Faye's hands in her own, “I know you didn't mean to. I know you're not like that.”

She shook her head, “You don't even know me Cassie.”

“Well, from what I've seen of you, hurting people isn't on your list of fun things to do.” Cassie squeezed her hand, “I don't see anything mean about you from where I'm sitting.” Faye nodded staying silent, “And I like what I see Faye..”

Brown eyes snapped up to meet crystal blue ones, “What do you mean?”

“This.” Cassie leaned in slowly stopping just millimetres away from Faye's lips giving her the chance to back away if she wanted, not sensing any movement she finished leaning in and kissed her lips softly. Cassie pulled away and searched Faye's eyes for her reaction, 'Don't freak out, don't freak out please Faye..'

“Cassie, did you just kiss me?” Faye stayed very calm.

Cassie gulped, “Um yes.”

“I didn't think you'd have it in you to make a first move.” Faye smirked at the girl, Cassie laughed and shoved Faye lightly, “Though it does look like I was right about you.”

“What do you mean?”Cassie worried Faye was playing with her.

Faye grinned, “You are a great kisser.” Cassie's cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

“You're not too bad yourself.” she mumbled not able to meet her gaze at the moment. 

Faye brought her hand to under Cassie's chin and lifted her head so she could see her eyes, she loved those eyes, “Stop me if this is going too fast for you ok?”

Cassie opened her mouth to reply but the next thing she knew Faye was kissing her. Their lips crashed against each other as their both fought for dominance. Faye straddled Cassie wrapping her arms around her neck, “I like this speed.” Cassie managed to get out between kisses.

Faye smirked, “And I like you.”


End file.
